


The fools be damned.

by Vengersberg



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengersberg/pseuds/Vengersberg
Summary: [Drabble]. He was a fool for trying to snap some sense into him.





	The fools be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, just the silly plot.

He should have known better, that Maria Ross’ end was more than a charade. The ugly truth was standing right in front of him, anger, recklessness and fire made man.

He was a fool, thinking Mustang wouldn’t be _like that_ just because in the end Second Lieutenant Ross was still alive. On top of that, he was a fool for trying to snap some sense into him. And to watch the First Lieutenant trying it too while giving him the the end of her gun made Edward feel sick, because it was _wrong_ , and because it was _too intimate_ ; he wondered if Mustang’s back was turned to her because neither that _Colonel Bastard_ could stand to watch her going through hell, even if he asked her to do it.

He wondered again, if that was the look on Winry’s eyes each time he left, his back turned to her.


End file.
